The Fairy Couples Festival
by damtoti
Summary: When Master Makarov declares that the new challenge for this year's Hanami festival will be done in couples, all hell breaks out as everyone fights to get their perfect partner. Love triangles, squares, and pentagons are formed. No exact timing was used in this story, since I wanted to get all the characters in here. A humorous parody to the actual anime. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Announcing the Festival

**A.N.: Just a warning, I don't have all the couples planned out for this fanfiction. I can't guarantee everyone's going to end up with their most popular fanbase partner (ie. NatsuxLucy, ErzaxJellal). I might to somewhere completely unexpected with this, and I might just pair everyone up in the most predictable way. Who knows :p I put Natsu and Lucy in the character choice because they're sorta the main characters in the anime, and also I'm sure their page gets a lot of views. That's all :)**

* * *

It started off as a normal day in the guild; Lucy had moved to the bar as soon as the usual fighting had broken out. Unlike a majority of the male members, the blonde found the constant brawling more idiotic than thrilling. And since half of the mages were dangerously powerful, joining in the fight seemed to promise serious injuries. As something went flying by her head, she began to think that Mirajane looked a lot safer, standing behind the large counter.

"My, my," the white-haired mage smiled as something shattered against the wall.

Lucy groaned loudly, "How have they not destroyed the place yet?"

Mira giggled as if Lucy had said something funny. This earned her an exasperated stare from the stellar spirit mage. Luckily for the blonde, Cana moved over to the bar, saving Lucy from being left alone with Mira's insanity.

"Tch…all this fighting makes it difficult for me to drink in peace," grumbled Cana as she took a large swig from her barrel.

"Oi! Lucy!" Natsu suddenly called from across the room, "Help me put this shirt on Gray!" Lucy turned to look at where Natsu, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, and several other men were attempting to prevent Gray from stripping.

"Um…I'll pass, Natsu," Lucy gave her pink-haired partner a halfhearted smile, as she noticed Juvia angrily heading towards the scene.

"Gray-sama is free to show off his well-built body whenever he wants!" Juvia declared angrily as she caused the entire guild to begin raining heavily.

Admist the struggle, Natsu aimed a fireball at Gray, which missed and nearly hit Juvia. Gray instantly responded to his attack with an ice prison, trapping the outraged Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" squeaked Happy out of concern for his friends, who began to bat Gray's face with his paws.

Juvia was too distracted with her daydreams to notice. "Kyaaa, Gray-sama trapped him in order to protect Juvia!" she sighed dreamily.

"Um…I didn't really," confessed Gray, gleefully pulling off his pants without opposition.

"QUIET!"

At the sound of the familiar, furious voice, everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately went silent. The redhead walked down the steps to the center of the guild, almost daring someone to speak up against her.

Gray immediately pulled his arm over Natsu's shoulder, much to Juvia's jealousy. "E-Erza! We're just getting along as always!"

"Aye!" agreed Natsu, a fake grin plastered across his face.

"She is truly a man!" declared Elfman.

"Master Makarov has something to say!" shouted Erza, ignoring the comments from the shaken mages.

"Thank you, Erza." The tiny man leaped down from the balcony onto the floor, then scrambling on top of a chair since he was barely visible. "Attention Fairy Tail! This year's Hanami Festival will have a new challenge."

Erza gaped, having spent most of the year training to win the Bingo games.

"This year's game will be done in pairs, or might I say, in couples."

Hushed whispers echoed throughout the guild.

"You are free to pick out your pairs throughout the rest of the month," added Makarov, "and the couple that wins this year's game will get this." He held out a dazzling, golden trophy.

"Eh, what's that?" asked Lucy.

Levy, sitting on the other side of the room, pushed up her glasses. "Looks like some sort of ability enhancing object. Probably to make your magic even stronger."

"Eh, this?" squeaked Makarov, "Oh, no. It's just the title of Fairy Tail's strongest couple."

"Huh? Who'd want that?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

But her pink-haired teammate had already gone into game-mode. "OOOOHOHO! Did you hear that Happy? Title of Fairy Tail's strongest mage-"

"-I'm pretty sure he said strongest _couple_," corrected Lucy, an exasperated look on her face.

Her words fell on deaf ears. Natsu was already challenging everyone in earshot of him. "Oi, Happy! We're going to be partners as always, right?"

But the blue Exceed was already attempting to win Carla's favor. "I brought you this fish, Carla," he said meekly, and was responded with a predictable "Hmph."

"Pleeease, Carla," Happy whined, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"I'm already partners with Wendy," Carla sniffed, sticking her nose in the air.

"A-actually, I think it'd be good if we tried working with other people," Wendy admitted guiltily. She glanced quickly at Romeo's direction.

In the other side of the room, Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy as usual.

"I should be with her!"

"No, me!"

Gajeel appeared behind the blue-haired bookworm, clearing his throat. "As it seems, I am currently lacking a partner. I wouldn't mind helping build your strength, i-if that's ok with you."

"Eh? What about me?!" demanded Lily, outraged at his partner's betrayal.

"Well, he did say _couples_," admitted Lisanna, trying to calm down the upset Exceed.

"Those who find their partners are men!" agreed Elfman.

"Speaking of which, who are you planning to team up with, Oniisan?" asked Lisanna.

"Eh – what?" asked the white-haired man, taken aback. "I-I don't know."

"Hmm, what about that pretty girl over there," Lisanna suggested, pointing towards Evergreen.

"As if," Evergreen retorted, despite the fact she had been blatantly staring at Elfman ever since Makarov had said the word 'couples'.

Her reaction was hardly comparable to Juvia's, however. The former Element Four mage was now attacking any female who came within 10 feet of her beloved Gray-sama.

Lucy, who had been attempting to talk to Natsu, was now washed away to the other side of the guild. "Gray-sama wants _me_, not you," she cackled mercilessly, as she drenched Lucy's newly styled hair.

"B-But Juvia! I was trying to talk to Natsu!"

During the commotion, Erza had walked up to Gray. "Gray, would you consider being partners for this tournament. I, Erza Scarlet, shall lead us to victory!"

"Eh? Sure, why not," shrugged Gray.

Lucy now attempted to revive Juvia from the coma she had fallen into.

"Oi, Lucy! Wanna team up with me-" Natsu paused when he saw Lucy attempting to pull Juvia off the ground. "Oh, I see you've already got your partner. Oh well, then."

"Eh? W-Wait, Natsu! I wanted to ask yo-" Lucy exclaimed, but the pink-haired mage had already run back into the crowd, where the Fairy Tail mages were fighting over their couples for the Hanami Festival.

Standing afar from the crowd, a single blonde lightning mage surveyed the guild floor below him. "Weaklings," he thought to himself. He and his partner would certainly become the strongest couple in Fairy Tail, and then they would take over the guild. He let out an evil laugh. And he already knew just who this pretty girl would be.

Meanwhile, Cana sat drinking by the bar, quite unnerved by all this commotion. "All this talking about couples is so annoying," she complained.

"So, Cana, who will be your lucky partner?" smiled Mirajane.

"I could ask the same to you," smirked Cana.

Mirajane replied with another of her cheerful smiles. "Who knows."

"Canaaaa, my beautiful daughter~" a rugged looking man called.

Cana immediately facepalmed.

"How about we team up for this couples thing, eh?" Gildarts winked at her.

"That's just gross. And he said _couples_. Also, I told you I didn't want to be all family-ish!" exclaimed Cana, rudely shoving her father away.

In a little corner, Alzack and Bisca sat alone at their table, trying to avoid looking at each other.

"I thought-"

"Maybe-"

They both began talking at the same time, then looked away flustered.

"You say it first-"

"N-No! You!"

They both looked away again.

"W-we always work together, so…"

"Since we're such good teammates, I think…"

"Will you be my partner for the couples challenge?" Alzack suddenly blurted out.

Bisca blushed, and then said "Y-Yes! Of course!"

Their hands met at the tabletop, then drew away quickly.

"Get a room already," Macao muttered from across the room.

Meanwhile, Laxus's Raijinshu were busy arguing between themselves.

"I should be partnered with Laxus-sama!" Freed declared loyally, eyes sparkling with respect towards his leader.

"They said couples, idiot," chastised Evergreen, "And if it requires a female, I certainly do the job well." The brunette smirked.

"Oh, please. We all saw you checking out Elfman," teased Bixlow.

"Elfman, Elfman, Elfman," his dolls echoed.

Evergreen blushed a deep crimson. "I was thinking of him as the _last_ person I would want to be with!" she exclaimed.

In the commotion, no one noticed the blonde stellar spirit mage leaving the guild. "Ah, Plue," she sighed, thoroughly exhausted. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Careful, Lucy-san," the familiar boatman called from the canal.

"I will," Lucy called back.

They strolled along the sidewalk in silence.

"This whole couples thing seems so much harder than I expected," she admitted to her white canine companion.

"Pruuu, pruuu," he agreed.


	2. Chaos

Erza seemed to have taken the couples challenge very seriously. Each morning she set Gray through a set of rigorous exercises, much to the ice mage's displeasure.

Juvia, quietly watching from behind a bush, glared at the redhead. "How dare she invoke such pain upon Juvia's beloved Gray-sama!" she hissed angrily. At the same time, she didn't dare speak directly to Erza out of fear of bringing on the fiery redhead's wrath.

"Seriously, Erza. Do we even know what type of challenge this couples thing will be?" Gray grunted as he began on his 300 pushups, not noticing the blushing bluenette watching from behind.

Erza gaped as she realized she had hardly considered this factor. Master Makarov had never said the challenge would involve fighting or physical endurance. Secretly,she hoped it would involve acting ,"I-I'll be right back!" she exclaimed as she dashed towards the guild.

Gray, finding an opportunity to escape his punishment, began to stretch out on the grass. But when the ice mage ripped off his pants, the bluenette let out a girlish squeal.

"Eh? Who's there?" he called out loudly.

Juvia attempted to hide, but realized she might as well give herself up, "J-Juvia is here," she mumbled sheepishly.

"Hmm? What are you doing here?" asked Gray, still completely oblivious to the girl's obsessive love for him.

"I-I-" began the bluenette.

"Ehhh? I can't hear you," Gray narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I was looking for a partner," blushed Juvia.

"Oh? And who were you thinking of asking?"

Juvia hesitated, wondering if she should just tell Gray the truth. "J-Juvia's partner is already in a couple," Juvia whimpered sorrowfully.

A sudden flash of understanding appeared on Gray's face, as he looked upon Juvia with sympathy. "Ohh, I see."

"G-Gray-sama understands?!" she squeaked hopefully.

Gray grinned, "Of course I do."

Hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes, "Gray-sama is the most wonder-"

"You want to be with Erza, huh? I don't blame you. She's taking this thing really seriously."

Juvia gave him a blank stare, and then passed out in depressive coma.

"Eh? Juvia?" Gray asked, thoroughly confused.

Meanwhile, Erza had taken Gray's words to heart, desperately searching for Makarov. She wanted to find out if the challenge would involve acting. "Master? Master!" she called out, "It's urgent!" Not hearing a reply, she questioned the closest member to her.

"Happy! Have you seen Master Makarov anywhere?"

"Huh? No, I haven't," the blue Exceed said dismally.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Happy?" the redhead asked, troubled by her companion's dejected appearance. She paused in her frantic searching.

"Carla won't team up with me," he replied sadly.

Erza put her finger to her chin in thought, "Hmm, playing hard to get. A true strategist!" she thought aloud, hoping to cheer up the flying cat.

"You think so?" exclaimed Happy hopefully.

"The white Exceed is more intelligent than I realized," agreed Erza.

"I knew it!" squeaked the blue Exceed in joy, "She does like me after all!" Then remembering Erza's question, he asked, "Anyways, what are you doing, Erza?"

"Oh, right. I was looking for Master Makarov."

"Maybe he's on the second floor?" suggested Happy.

"That could be possible. Let's check immediately!" declared the redhead, forgetting that the second floor was restricted to S-class mages only.

"Maaaster!" the two called as they searched throughout the top floor.

A certain blonde mage frowned at the annoying interruption. "He ain't here," he answered rudely.

"Laxus," exclaimed Erza, a bit surprised by his presence, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmph," snorted the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "As if I have to tell you."

Happy looked towards the blonde, sitting towards the balcony of the second floor. Then at the direction his chair was pointed in. From his vantage point, he could easily observe the guild from the second floor. "Looks like he was spying on someone!" the Exceed excitedly shouted.

Laxus's face went red, "No I wasn't!"

"Was tooooo," taunted Happy.

Laxus turned away, pouting.

Erza thought for a minute, "Hmm, Laxus. You seem to be the only one who is not busy looking for a partner."

Laxus hesitated for a minute, then smirked, "Fine, I'll tell ya. I've already got my perfect partner chosen."

"Ooooh, who is it?" squeaked Happy.

"_That_ is a secret," smirked the blonde. "But let me tell you. She's one of the most vicious, dangerous, insane, powerful, and cruel girls in this guild. And afterwards, she and I will take over this guild."

Erza blinked.

"Ah, it must be Lucy!" exclaimed Happy. "She's really vicious and scary!"

"Eh?! No, stupid cat, it isn't that Stellar Spirit Mage."

"Hmm," pondered Erza, "If she is supposed to be a dangerous, powerful mage, and you aren't speaking about me, I wonder who she could be."

Before they could question the blonde Dragon Slayer more, Master Makarov entered the guild.

"Attention, Fairy Tail! To those of you have romantic interests outside of the guild, I have brought along some of your former teammates to make things more…interesting."

Erza was about to ask Makarov exactly what he meant, when a familiar voice sent shivers down her back.

"MEEEEEEN!" Ichiya exclaimed, skipping into the guild. "I have accepted your offer to court the beautiful young women of Fairy Tail!"

Hibiki, Eve, and Ren casually strolled in behind Ichiya. "You know, you didn't have to jump off Christina again," Hibiki said. Eve and Ren immediately began to offer flowers to all the women in the room.

Ichiya then looked up to the second floor, and jumped up excitedly as he saw Erza standing there, a very horrified expression on her face. "Erza-san!" he exclaimed joyfully as he bounded up the steps, much to the redhead's disgust.

Before the man could touch her, Erza had knocked him off the balcony with a single kick. Her face barely concealing her embarrassment, she squeaked, "I have a partner!"

Ichiya's face fell, "Ah, I was but too late for my beloved! But fear not, I shall handle this tragedy." He pulled out a rose and began weeping into it. Erza turned away, trying to ignore the only man capable of shaking her.

Just then, the door opened again. "It's you," Erza gasped, quickly recovering from her previous shock. Three familiar figures stepped indoors. A single white-haired ice mage lead the way as if he owned the guild. Following him was a sulking pink-haired girl, and a tall man whose face resembled a potato.

"I don't understand why we had to come," the girl whined loudly enough for everyone to hear, "I'm obviously going to choose you to pair with, Lyon-sama. I lov-"

Sherry paused as she saw Ren. He blinked back at her. Most likely recognizing each other from their previous alliance, the two ran to each other and began making out. Everyone just watched, dumbfounded.

"Hmm?" said Lyon, "That was weird." His indifferent attitude almost rivaled Gray's.

At the same time, Gray had just managed to drag Juvia back to the guild. As he opened the door, he came face-to-face with his former adversary. "Lyon!" he growled.

"Gray!" the second ice mage glared back. Then his eyes fell on the unconscious bluenette in Gray's arms. "Y-You! What have you done to her?" In an emotional rage, Lyon tackled Gray.

Juvia, sensing Gray in danger, immediately woke up. "Gray-sama!" she called out.

Upon hearing her voice, Lyon turned, his face blushing. Gray was immediately forgotten at the guild doorstep. "Thank goodness you're alright," he murmured, taking hold of her hands, "Our love must truly be fated, seeing that I have found you again."

Juvia was about to pull away, but then realized Lyon's attention would likely make Gray begin to feel jealous. Gray, on the other hand, was sitting nonchalantly beside Sherry and Ren as they got busy. And no one really paid attention to Jura, so he kept waiting by the door in hopes that someone would eventually introduce him.

While this commotion was going on, a certain Stellar Spirit mage was lying alone in her apartment. Grabbing a tissue, she sighed, "How did I manage to get sick again? Well, at least it's not on the _day_ of the festival."

"Your punishment, princess," a pink-haired maid appeared, a blank expression on her face.

"EHH? Where'd you come from?" shrieked Lucy.

"I noticed you were in trouble, princess. I have brought you medicine from the spirit world."

"Oh. Er- thanks?" Lucy gratefully accepted the bottle Virgo handed her.

"It appears you have other problems as well, princess," Virgo stated.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

Virgo pointed to a flyer on the floor. Makarov was really going all out with this year's festival, and he had been handing out fairy couple flyers all day. Virgo now pointed to the words that said _This year will be competing in couples!_

"Oh, that," muttered Lucy.

"The princess is in need of a partner?" Virgo asked.

"I guess," sighed Lucy.

"Don't worry, princess, I will handle this problem," Virgo stated with another blank stare, and disappeared.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to know what Virgo had up her sleeve.

A few minutes later, the blonde heard another "poof" in her room.

"Sooo," a flirty voice came from behind her, "Virgo says you need a hot man for a partner." The orange-haired player prepped up his collar, and pushed his glasses up his nose in a supposedly "hot" action.

"Oh god, Loki, anyone but you!" Lucy wailed.


	3. Lightning Love

**A.N.: I had no idea so many people were so supportive of LoLu pairing D: Personally I prefer Natsu, but if so many people really want LoLu...**

**Why won't any NaLu fans say anything? Hurry up and review NaLu so i can stick with that pairing! .  
**

**I actually planned this out as more of a NaLu fic, so I'm going to have to come up with new ideas thanks to you LoLu fans ._. Thanks a bunch...  
**

* * *

So far only four teams for the couple challenge had been confirmed. They were:

Al and Bisca

_"Well, there's really no one else I'm used to teaming up with."_

_ "I-I don't think I'll be partnering up with anyone else either."_

_ "Then, if you don't mind, I'll sign up our names on Master's signup board."_

_ "Y-Yes! Go ahead."_

_ And they were both blushing the whole time._

Sherry and Ren

_They were so busy making out someone did them a favor and signed their names on the board._

Levy and Gajeel

_"O-Oi!" Gajeel had said the day after._

_ "Y-yes?" squeaked Levy._

_ "Lily wasn't really enthusiastic about being my partner, soo-"_

_ "I'm right here, Gajeel! And I said I _needed _a partner!" Lily shouted furiously. He was quickly knocked out of the way by the Dragon Slayer._

_ "Oh?" Levy blinked._

_ "Well, not that it really matters to me. But I thought we could be partners."_

_ Levy bit her lip, as if to ponder on the idea a bit. "There is Jet and Droy…" she thought._

_ "Well, if you're so insistent on it." Gajeel began to write their names down on the signup board._

_ "B-But I didn't say anything yet!" squeaked the little bluenette._

Wendy and Romeo:

_Wendy approached Romeo the day after the announcement, "H-Hi!"_

_ Romeo looked surprised, but smiled at her, "Hey."_

_ "You're Romeo, right?" The healer mage couldn't stop fidgeting._

_ "Yeah," the boy said, a quizzical look on his face._

_ "Do you think-" Wendy began, and then stared at her feet._

_ "Hmm?" Romeo asked, blushing a bit as he figured out where this conversation was going._

_ "I wanted to-" Wendy paused again, her face turning a bright crimson._

_ Romeo stared at her, waiting for her to continue._

_ "Never mind!" squeaked the girl in embarrassment. She turned away as if to run, and promptly tripped over her own feet. If she was still the girl she had been before joining Fairy Tail, she would have immediately begun to cry. Instead, she lifted herself up to her knees, trembling and hoping she could disappear into the ground._

_ A hand appeared before her face. The girl looked up._

_ "I wanted to ask you. Wanna be partners for this year's challenge?" Romeo grinned._

_ Wendy blushed, but couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She nodded, taking the boy's hand and allowing him to lift her up. "It'll be cool teaming up with you. Your magic seems really cool," the boy grinned, before running off. Wendy smiled._

_ Out of all the couples being formed in Fairy Tail, theirs was shockingly the most mature._

Over the next couple of days, people were beginning to take the couples challenge more seriously, and had begun to spend more time trying to get their preferable partners.

Erza had now officially taken all control over Gray's activities, dragging him back and forth much against the ice mage's will. Juvia had initially accepted Lyon's offer to become partners, but grew weary as she did not see Gray showing much jealousy.

"Perhaps Juvia has gone too far, and Gray-sama has lost all hope of us becoming a couple," Juvia thought dismally.

At the same time, Erza was desperately trying to convince Master Makarov to make acting part of the couples challenge. To show her enthusiasm, she had brought her huge set of props, which she set blocking the entrance to the guild. Despite nearly the entire guild insisting that acting would not be part of the challenge, Erza now stood at the doorway doing vocal exercises. Gray was set to work nearby, having been given the job of setting up the props.

Just then, Natsu raced through the entrance, burning through half of Erza's props to make his way through. Panting, he stood at the center of the guild. The rest of the guild waited for him to speak, concerned.

"Gildarts, fight me!" the pink-haired mage finally shouted.

Everyone immediately facepalmed. Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to win Fairy Tail's strongest mage!" Natsu declared.

Lucy, who was sitting by the bar as usual, attempted to correct him once more, "It's Fairy Tail's strongest _couple_."

"N-Natsu. You do realize the challenge is only a month from now?" Lisanna also added, unsure how to respond to Natsu's enthusiasm.

"Hmmm," Natsu squinted his eyes in thought. "Wait, if this challenge is couples, doesn't that mean I need a partner?!"

Everyone facepalmed again. "Where have you been, Natsu?" Gray sighed, exasperated.

"I've been out practicing," smirked the pink-haired mage, completely oblivious to the sarcasm in Gray's words, "And I'm going to be Fairy Tail's strongest mage!" He already seemed to have forgotten the couples factor.

Erza was the only one who seemed to match his enthusiasm, "It will be me who claims victory for Gray and myself!" she challenged the fiery Dragon Slayer.

"Bring it on, Erza!" smirked Natsu, already setting the two tables closest to him on fire.

"You'll pay for destroying my props!" the redhead shouted, exquipping into her Flame Empress Armor. She charged towards Natsu with a vicious attack from her sword. The Dragon Slayer quickly dodged the attack, causing the pillar to take the damage.

Lucy shuddered at the bar, "Are you sure it's safe to stay in here while they're fighting?"

Mirajane smiled, "They're certainly active today." She giggled as a flying table nearly hit her head, and crashed into the wall behind her.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning exploded into the bottom floor of the guild. Erza and Natsu both jumped back to dodge it. Everyone looked up to see a certain Lightning mage, who didn't have a very pleased look on his face.

"OOOHO! Laxus! You wanna join in too?" exclaimed Natsu, completely misreading the mood.

Laxus snorted, "No thanks, flamebrain. I don't have time to play with weaklings."

This resulted in an outraged cry from the pink-haired mage, but he was held back by Erza. She had a feeling Laxus was close to unveiling his little secret.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask the only worthy woman in this weakling guild to be my partner, but it's not going to work out if you two kill her first."

Natsu scratched his head. "Eh? Laxus? A partner?"

Erza nodded to the blonde encouragingly.

Everyone else watched, just as curious to know which girl had attracted the powerful Laxus's attention.

"To all you useless Fairies out there, my partner and I will squash you when the couples challenge comes around," smirked Laxus.

Everyone listened in awed silence. Who could this girl be?

"This girl is so dangerous, powerful, fearsome, skilled, talented..." continued Laxus, spelling out a long list of adjectives.

"Oi, Mr. Headphones! Hurry up and tell us already!" Natsu shouted, his patience wearing out.

Laxus smirked, turning his attention to a single white-haired beauty standing at the bar "Mirajane, will you be my partner for the challenge?"

Mirajane smiled sweetly, "I don't see why not."

Everyone gaped. This was the ferocious, destructive, etc, etc, etc, mage Laxus had been referring to? Sure, she was once known as Demon Mirajane; but now, she stood standing behind the bar with the most cheerful smile on her face.

"And afterwards, you and I will take control of the guild!" Laxus continued.

Mirajane let out a little giggle, "You're so funny, Laxus."

Cana stared at her friend, "I don't think he was joking, Mira."

Mirajane just smiled again and shrugged.

Laxus turned as if to leave, but was stopped by a suddenly furious Erza Scarlet, "Halt, Laxus!" she shouted.

"Eh?" Laxus turned around, puzzled.

"Enough with the false reasons, and explain the true reason why you chose Mirajane!"

Laxus immediately blushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Is it really true that you picked Demon Mira for her prowess in battle, or is it due to other factors related to your heart?!" continued Erza.

Laxus scowled, "I picked her because she was the only woman here worthy enough to be with me!"

"He lies!" Erza shouted out to the guild, "Why else would his chair in the S-class floor always be pointed directly to the bar?"

Laxus became even more flustered.

"He liiiiiiikes her," teased Happy.

"S-Shut up, Cat!" growled Laxus, remembering it was Happy who had first caught him spying on her.

"Heh, maybe that's why he got so mad when we threw that table near her," smirked Natsu.

"It was all part of my plan," smiled Erza confidently. "I figured he would confess once her life was in danger."

Laxus, surrendering, turned away. "Whatever," he muttered, his cheeks crimson.

Erza smirked, satisfied with her work for the day.


End file.
